White Lyrics
by Barasuisho
Summary: Mitsuki is a music student trying to survive college and to make matters worse, she's lost her inspiration. R&R I can't write summaries


White lyrics

All around, she saw nothing. "Where am I?" she thought as her eyes scanned the vast emptiness that spread around her. Mitsuki blinked several times in a futile attempt to adjust herself to this strange location. "Hello? Can anyone hear me?"

Suddenly, the scenario turned a deep blood red and disfigured hands came to out to grab her. In vain, she struggled against her invisible attacker but in the end, the crushing sensation on her lungs became too much. Then, just as quickly as it had come, it was all gone. She found herself in an emerald field with a few scattered flowers accentuating the natural beauty of the landscape.

Mitsuki attempted to stand on her shaky knees; as she stood, she noticed that her clothes were different from earlier. She was now wearing a lavender Victorian gown. The wind began to pick up around her, scattering petals everywhere, the once clear sky now turned to cobalt. It was getting harder to see as the wind increased in strength and the petals blocked her vision.

"_Find me_," a velvet voice had called out to her.

Looking up she saw a dark silhouette barely visible in the moon-filled horizon that vanished along with the wind. "Who was that person?" she asked herself. She had scarcely finished the thought when she felt something being tied around her neck. Looking down she saw that it was a necklace, a simple white flower pendant.

"_Find me_."

The next morning, she woke up she saw she was back in her bed and her alarm clock was blaring at her to get up.

"What a night! That was so weird. I probably shouldn't have gone to the Camelot Tarot Cafe with Meroko and the girls. I'm starting to believe what that old woman told me. To top if off, I just had to rent that new horror thriller."

As Mitsuki dressed herself in her school uniform she recalled the old gypsy's words: "Someone seeks you. You are caught in a game of destiny. When the moon is high and full, you will find that person that will give flight to your music."

It had all been just to get a few good laughs with her friends to relieve herself of the stress of midterms. When she looked at herself in the mirror she noticed there was something on her neck that was catching her long, raven hair. It was an old looking necklace with a white flower pendant.

"Okay, this is just freaky. When did I get this, or better yet, when did I put it on?" She didn't have enough time to think as her second alarm reminded her that she was late for class. She had to run from her dorms all the way to the main campus to attend her music classes.

That day, her instructor gave them a new assignment – write a simple composition for the piano that had to include a few scales mentioned in one of her books and then lyrics to match it. The assignment was to be done in pairs, so that the workload was not so heavy, however this meant that the professor expected more out of her students.

"Well, so much for a few days of light work," her mind grumbled.

When the teacher posted the list of pairs she realized that she didn't recognize who her partner was. She would have to email him to tell him. As she was leaving the classroom along with the flood of students squeezing out the door, she felt someone bump into her.

Once she was in the hallway, she noticed that someone had stuck a note to her book asking if she believed in dreams. She quickly dismissed it as a joker with nothing better to do than annoy random people, and yet as she looked at the note something inside her told her not to be so hasty. She went to her other classes and by the end of the day, she was exhausted. Mitsuki decided to take a nap before she continued her work and her new task of finding her missing partner.

When she closed her eyes, the dream came back to her in full force. There was one difference, that velvet voice told her that she would find him if she followed the music, the pendant was a clue. When she woke up, she realized that it was already dusk.

"Oh no! I totally overslept!"

She looked at her email and found a new message from her music partner: "Find the music, you find me."

Ok, this was getting too weird for her. Who was this person and how could they have known of her dreams when she'd told no one, not to mention she felt like they were insulting her.

Granted, she had lately lost her inspiration to write music and wound up getting terrible marks for her compositions, but so what? She would get her inspiration back somehow. She decided that it was too late to do much work; instead, she opted for a walk to clear her mind and maybe inspire a melody.

She wondered throughout the campus grounds, her mind wandering from one thing to another. As her mind delved deeper into her lack of musical inspiration, her eyes began to cloud.

"I can't do this. Maybe I really have no talent and should quit while I'm ahead."

Her heart had closed itself to the music. She stopped to dry her eyes and noticed that she had walked to some other part of the campus. There was a hill covered in grass and a few flowers, above her, a pale moon illuminated the night. Her feet had carried her.

"It's just like in my dream!"

There was something on the hill, a bouquet of flowers. She walked slowly to the place where they were laid out, hardly believing her eyes. She looked at the flowers and realized that they were white azaleas, like the one in her pendant.

"_You found me," _a familiar voice said behind her. When she turned around, she caught a brief glimpse of young man with handsome features before he vanished.

Later, when she looked at the meaning of azaleas, she found a line that brought tears to her eyes:

_ This flower is given as a symbol of someone wishing their beloved to take care of themselves and to hold steadfast to their wishes. _

There was no doubt that Eichi had been her guardian spirit. He had loved her as much as she had loved him, and even after he passed away, he would always remain in her heart.


End file.
